


Ambiguo

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre se sentía igual, aunque sonriese de esa forma y fuera sincero con la mueca, pensaba en que todo hubiera sido muy distinto de no ser por la mafia. A Gokudera le gustaba ocultar sus aficiones, por algún motivo que a Tsuna no le resultó claro hasta ese momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguo

Le ponía de mal humor que Bianchi tuviera esos arranques ¿maternales?... más bien fraternales. No tanto porque en cada visita insistiese con cocinarle. Ni tampoco por usurparle el pequeño departamento, cama incluida. Ni tampoco le molestaba dormir en el suelo por ello. Ni encontrar cositas femeninas en el baño o…

Lo que más le molestaba era el desorden. Él no era un maniático de la limpieza y, a decir verdad, de no ser por esas visitas esporádicas que le hacía su hermana, la mugre se lo hubiera engullido para esas alturas. Pero la clase de desorden que le dejaba Bianchi, en su vida y en el día a día, era lo que le alteraba.

Bianchi no tenía motivos para visitarlo, juzgaba él. En la casa del décimo la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y ella adoraba estar cerca de Reborn. Pero cada vez que al Arcobaleno se le daba por desaparecer, ella parecía recordar que existían otras personas en el mundo y así afloraba su instinto maternal.

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó fingiendo ofensa y aflicción— _¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanito?_  
— _Reborn se fue a Italia, ¿verdad?_

El diálogo había sido escueto, mientras daba la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta en clara señal de invitación. Ya iba una semana y se preguntaba cuánto más, cuánto más tendría que soportar esa veta maternal en su hermana. Reconocía que tenía su lado bueno, pero más pesaba el malo.

Lo peor es que esa tarde el décimo le haría una visita, y el departamento seguía atiborrado de "cositas" femeninas. Había un sostén colgando en el respaldar de su cama, unas bragas sobre el sillón –rogaba que al menos no estuvieran usadas- y un par de tampones en el botiquín del baño. Sin contar los cosméticos y las revistas; y todo, todo, lila y con estrellitas.

¿Qué clase de departamento era? Al menos no parecía ser el suyo. Además le daba vergüenza dar una mala impresión, ¿qué pensaría el jefe de él, que gustaba de llevar chicas a su departamento en vez de dedicarse las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, a cuidarlo tal como lo haría una auténtica y digna mano derecha como él?

No señor, no podía darle esa imagen libertina. Hubiera sido más fácil afrontar la realidad: que tenía una hermana, y que esta era Bianchi, por mucho que le pesara. Asimismo era algo que Tsuna ya sabía y de lo que no se iba a espantar, pero Hayato prefirió juntar todos esos adminículos pocos minutos antes de que llegara el décimo y esconderlos. Apiló las revistas de su hermana, sin prestarles atención, y colocó una de las suyas encima para ocultar toda la pila de abajo. Listo, el departamento había quedado medianamente disfrazado.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Gokudera estaba de pie frente a su cuarto revisando que nada de su hermana hubiera quedado a la vista, dio la vuelta y abrió regalándole la primera sonrisa del día a su estimado décimo.

—Lamento haber venido antes.  
—Está bien —negó con la cabeza—, me hubiera gustado haber pasado a buscarlo…  
—Es por eso que vine antes—plantó un gesto de derrota, para enseguida sonreír, cerrando brevemente los ojos—Gokudera-kun siempre me está cuidando y no quería molestarlo ahora que encima me va a ayudar con la tarea.

A Gokudera le hubiera gustado aclararle lo mismo de siempre, que para él no era ninguna molestia, ni pasarlo a buscar para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara en el camino, como tampoco le molestaba perder toda la tarde encerrado en el departamento explicándole cálculos matemáticos. Pero sentía que últimamente se estaba volviendo muy reiterativo y el décimo le había aclarado que no le gustaba que pensara de esa forma. A fin de cuentas lo que Tsuna siempre había querido era un amigo, no un subordinado.

Dejó la mochila cargada de libros sobre la alfombra del cuarto y se sentó cuando su Guardián se lo pidió.

—Iré a preparar la merienda.  
—Te ayudo —intentó ponerse de pie.  
—No, no hace falta —se apresuró a aclarar con algo que para Tsuna eran nervios—: usted vaya preparando los temas que, cuando vuelva, le explicaré todo de tal manera que no desaprobará ese examen… de nuevo.  
—Muchas gracias, Gokudera.

Siempre se sentía igual, aunque Tsuna sonriese de esa forma y fuera sincero con esa mueca, pensaba en que todo hubiera sido muy distinto con Gokudera de no ser por la mafia. Gran error.

Suspiró estirando un poco el cuello de la camiseta; hacía calor y este no era un buen aliado a la hora de estudiar. Lo que menos quería hacer Tsuna era perder un día entero encerrado en ese pequeño ambiente que olía a tabaco y a… ¿perfume de mujer? Se le hacía ligeramente familiar, pero él no sabía nada de perfumes así que le restó importancia.

Una parte de él sentía que eso de estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo, si igual de todos modos no iba a poder recordar todos los temas con el examen a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo mejor sería persuadir a Gokudera de ir a la heladería y así pasar el día como dos amigos.

Miró el cuarto con interés, mientras escuchaba el ruido en la cocina y el tintineo de un llamador. Nunca antes había estado en el departamento de su guardián, al menos no de aquella manera. Y suponía, acertadamente, que debía ser el único junto a Reborn que conocía su dirección.

No es que él nunca hubiera querido visitarlo, Gokudera no se lo había ofrecido hasta entonces. La excusa había sido convincente porque no podrían estudiar en la casa Sawada, como hacían siempre, con los niños y más ahora que Fuuta había regresado.

Se rascó el cuello y bostezó, el sopor le estaba dando sueño. Arqueó las cejas al ver una pila de revistas y estiró la mano perezosamente. La primera que veía no le interesaba porque ya la había leído en lo de Yamamoto, era sobre video juegos.

¿Video juegos? ¿No se suponía que a Gokudera no le gustaban? Al menos eso era siempre lo que le despotricaba al beisbolista cada vez que lo invitaba a jugar. Sonrió internamente cuando vio la pila de comics. Aparentemente a Gokudera le gustaba ocultar sus aficiones, por algún motivo que a Tsuna no le resultaba claro en ese momento.

—¿Y esto? —frunció el ceño al ver una tapa bastante sugerente de un chico abrazando posesivamente a otro. Y era eso lo que llamaba la atención, el cariño con el cual el joven guerrero, portando una espada gigante, enlazaba al otro; porque en sí el título no le decía nada.

Tragó saliva antes de abrir el cómic, al mismo tiempo que la voz de Gokudera llegaba a sus oídos diciendo algo sobre que le faltaba tal cosa y que ya volvía. No le prestó atención. Cuando escuchó la puerta de calle abrirse e inmediatamente cerrarse volvió en sí. Estiró la cabeza y vio a su guardián caminando por el pasillo.

Volvió a prestar atención al comic que tenía en la mano, lo abrió y comenzó a leer con desgana. Dio vuelta las hojas, leyendo aisladamente los globos hasta que llegó a una escena que despejó todas las dudas que podía tener al respecto.

—Esto…esto es _yaoi_ —la escena entre dos chicos era claramente sexual. Tomó aire preguntándose tontamente por qué Gokudera tenía algo así entre sus revistas.

Ahora entendía mejor por qué ocultaba sus gustos, tenía válidos motivos. Pero él no lo juzgaba. ¡Santo dios! Entonces… ¿todos tenían razón? ¿Aquellos rumores infundados sobre la vocación que le dedicaba la Tormenta podían ser ciertos? ¿Y si era así? ¿Y si él era ajeno a esos… sentimientos? Podía haberlo lastimado, ¡podía estar lastimándolo! O hacerlo en el futuro.

Miles de cuestiones se arremolinaron en su cabeza, miles de cuestiones comenzaron a ser respondidas y nuevas dudas fueron sembradas.

La puerta siendo abierta le hizo dar un respingo, desde el lugar Gokudera lo miró con sorpresa, el décimo tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas poco saludable y lucía tembloroso, más que de costumbre y antes del inicio de una batalla.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con temor a la respuesta. Pestañeó y prestó atención a lo que su jefe tenía entre las manos—¿Leía?

Eso fue lo que Tsuna necesitó para volver en sí. Dejó el tomo sobre la pila y rió nerviosamente.

—¿Adónde habías ido? —Se puso de pie.  
—Se lo dije —respondió, viendo como se calzaba de nuevo y tomaba sus pertenencias—, no tenía leche para el café y sé que a usted le gusta… ¿se va?  
—No tengo ganas de estudiar —alzó los hombros—, salgamos, ¿vale?

En realidad quería salir corriendo de allí y estar un rato a solas para meditar y serenarse, pero le parecía cruel de su parte marcharse sin dar ninguna explicación, entendía que su comportamiento era extraño, pero tampoco había podido evitarlo.

—¿Y a dónde quiere ir?  
—No sé… v-vayamos a la heladería —propuso con temor a que una simple invitación diera a entender que podía tratarse de una cita—, porque, claro, no tiene nada de malo que dos amigos compartan un helado en un día caluroso, ¿verdad? —le puso una mano en el hombro, detalle que llamó la atención de Gokudera porque el décimo no solía tener esos gestos. Miró esa mano con sorpresa y Tsuna la retiró de inmediato con temor a dar una mala impresión. Hasta él se daba cuenta de lo raro que se comportaba—El otro día fui con Yamamoto…  
—Vale —¿qué demonios le importaba lo que el idiota del beisbol hacía y dejaba de hacer?—Si el décimo quiere ir a la heladería —murmuró, no muy seguro de lo que decía—… aunque, debe estudiar, porque el examen…  
—El examen puede esperar —hizo un ruido raro con la boca.  
—¿Se siente bien, décimo? —frunció el ceño, pese a que le gustaba poner cierta distancia, no podía negar que eran amigos, y por serlo, para Gokudera era evidente que algo había pasado; conocía bien a Tsuna como para darse cuenta de que estaba incómodo o nervioso—. Mientras yo estuve fuera, ¿le llamó alguien?  
—Pues… —¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Pensó bien lo que iba a decir y con firmeza continuó—Mi mamá —mintió—, claro, mi mamá… que necesita ayuda con algo de la casa.  
—Entonces lo mejor será dejar el helado para otro día —Gokudera estaba serio, hasta se podría decir que un poco alicaído.

¿Había dicho o hecho algo que molestase al décimo de alguna manera que se le escapaba? Sin atreverse a preguntárselo, porque saberse responsable era motivo suficiente para ir a morir bajo las ruedas del tren, lo dejó marchar. Recién había llegado y la tetera sobre el fuego silbaba. Apretó los dientes, molesto consigo mismo y su incapacidad para ser sincero con sus pensamientos y emociones. No habría querido dejar que se marchara así, pero tampoco había tenido coraje para evitarlo ni ser más obstinado con la pregunta. Si le hubiera insistido un poco más, la presión le llevaría a ser sincero. Tsuna era así.

Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el cuarto, sobre la pila de revistas estaba el comic.

—Mierda —murmuró, tomándolo con cierto temor. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Bianchi que quitara esa "mierda homosexual" de su vista? Maldita fijación que tenía su hermana con el yaoi. De golpe, todo empezó a encajar como en un rompecabezas, y las razones del comportamiento de su décimo comenzaban a tener sentido—¡Mierda! —exclamó desesperado.

Arrojó el comic y buscó las llaves para salir corriendo tras él. Necesitaba explicarle, decirle que todo había sido un mal entendido, que ese comic, lejos de lo que podría llegar a pensar, no era de él. Claro, aunque estuviera en su departamento y entre sus revistas.

Sin embargo, frente a la puerta abierta se quedó tieso en el sitio. ¿Acaso al decimo le molestaba suponer que ese comic podía ser de él? ¿Le incomodaba? No parecía ser esa clase de persona prejuiciosa, no solo por ser japonés al cien por cien, sino precisamente por ser Tsunayoshi Sawada. ¿Acaso al decimo podría llegar a molestarle el detalle de que sus sentimientos no fueran puramente fraternales? La mera idea le inquietaba y le aguijoneaba por dentro.

No, se dijo firmemente que Tsuna no era así. Apagó la hornalla y salió corriendo para llegar cuanto antes a la casa del décimo y aclarar posibles malos entendidos.

…

Esperó encontrárselo en el camino, pero ya estaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Sawada sin coraje para tocar el timbre. Podía oír la risa de Lambo y la voz de I-Pin del otro lado. Tragó saliva y, finalmente, se animó. Nana lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Ah, Gokudera…  
—Buenos días, señora Sawada, el décimo… Tsuna—se corrigió—¿está en casa?  
—¿Aquí? —Nana se mostró sorprendida—¿No se suponía que iba a tu casa a estudiar?

Gokudera no pretendía alarmar innecesariamente a la madre del décimo, pero era tarde para ello, de todos modos Nana era despreocupada a su particular manera, así que se limitó a suspirar y sonreír.

—¡Este Tsuna! Es un chico tan extraño por momentos, ¿te has fijado en la heladería?  
—Eh, no… —terció con media sonrisa—lo buscaré allí, gracias.

Sin perder el tiempo, se despidió para ir a recorrer el centro de Namimori, pero por más que lo buscó en todas las tiendas que Tsuna solía frecuentar y hasta en aquellas que no, no logró dar con él.

Dudaba de encontrar al décimo comprando un sostén, pero a esas alturas estaba desesperado. De mal en peor, había dejado el teléfono móvil en su casa, por salir tan a las corridas ni siquiera había tomado un abrigo, y ahora que el sol empezaba a despedirse podía sentir el frío primaveral de la noche.

—Mierda, no tengo más opciones… —con desgana se dirigió a la tienda de Yamamoto quien lo recibió con una extraña, muy extraña sonrisa. Antes de que saliera con algunas de sus idioteces, Gokudera fue precavido—: Qué tal idiota, lo haré fácil: solo estoy aquí buscando al décimo, así que no busques sobornarme de nuevo para que te vea jugar al Final Fantasy con _okonomiyaki_ y _sushi_. No me gustan los videos juegos, mucho menos el Final Fantasy, y el _sushi_ que haces apesta.  
—Tsuna estuvo aquí, pero hace un rato se fue —respondió riendo, sin que nadie le hubiera contado un chiste.  
—Mierda —ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soltado ese improperio—; bueno —levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Yamamoto no tardó en soltar la lengua.  
—Veo que estás apurado, pero si quieres pasar mañana…  
—¡No!  
—¡Tengo el nuevo Final Fantasy!

Gokudera frenó los pasos maravillado ante esa novedad, frunció el ceño, carraspeó, se llevó una mano a la cintura y con el dedo en alto volteó para dejar las cosas en claro:

—Más te vale que el sushi de mañana esté bueno, ¿me escuchaste, friki del beisbol? Y que me espere una buena porción de tiramisú, porque no voy a venir a verte jugar a los videos juegos si ni siquiera hay postre.  
—Vale, vale… —agitó un brazo—mañana a las cuatro.  
—Mañana a las cuatro date por muerto —murmuró dando la vuelta y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Otra vez frente a la puerta de la familia Sawada, no necesitó tocar el timbre ya que Lambo prácticamente lo pasó por encima, detrás de él, lo corría I-Pin, perdiéndose ambos en la espesura de la noche.

—Chicos, es tarde… vuelvan aquí —Nana reparó en la persona tirada frente a la puerta—Oh, Gokudera…  
—¿El décimo?  
—Tsuna no volvió todavía —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla—, ¿te has fijado en la casa de Yamamoto?  
—Eh… —mientras se sentaba en el suelo, pensó en lo que iba a decir—Eso haré —no quería preocupar a Nana diciéndole que justamente venía de allí.

 _Más mierda_ , ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué se escondía así de él? Lo peor es que ya había agotado todos los lugares donde podía buscar. Sin más, sus pies lo llevaron frente a la escuela Namimori, pero esta lucía espeluznante a la luz de la noche. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, era incapaz de dar un paso al frente. De todos modos no hizo falta pues apenas sus manos tocaron la reja algo le rozó cortándole algunos mechones de pelo.

—¿Qué hace un herbívoro merodeando en Namimori fuera del horario escolar?  
—H-Hibari-san… —No lo podía ver en la penumbra, pero sabía que solo podía tratarse de él.  
—Tienes tres segundos para salir de aquí antes de que te coma vivo.  
—Solo estoy buscando al décimo —agitó los brazos—al décimo.  
—Uno…  
—¿Es que no me escuchas? Solo-  
—Tres…  
—¡Te faltó el dos! —Se quejó mientras esquivaba un golpe y luego otro.  
—Conté mentalmente.

No, definitivamente el décimo no podría haber ido a la escuela. No con el cancerbero oficial que tenía el establecimiento. Alcanzó a escapar de ese demonio tal como lo haría un valiente: corriendo. Porque él sí era valiente, pero no idiota.

—Puto demonio, ¡está loco! —Se llevó las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que no lo seguía. Si se quedaba ahí tratando de mantener un dialogo con él iba a terminar en el hospital.  
—¿Ah, G-Gokudera-san?

La dulce voz de Chrome llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la vista y la vio: mejillas sonrojadas y kilos de golosinas en los brazos. ¿Qué clase de alimentación tenía esa chica? Con razón siempre andaba preocupando al décimo.

—Ah, tú —dijo con displicencia.

Buscó un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Perfecto, ¿y tú? —Chrome asintió, tal vez porque la pregunta del chico había nacido con cierta prepotencia, con esa que no daba lugar al diálogo cordial—¿Has visto al décimo por casualidad? Estoy buscándolo.  
—¿El jefe?  
—Sí, ¿cuántos "décimos" conocemos los dos? —estaba de notable mal humor.  
—B-Bueno… según tengo entendido Ryohei Sasagawa-san está en el puesto número diez de boxeo juvenil. Eso lo hace el décimo también.

Gokudera exhaló el humo con palpable exageración. Tal vez estaba contando hasta cien mil para evitar explotar. ¿Qué carajo podía saber él sobre el lugar que ocupaba el cabeza de césped en el ranking de boxeo juvenil? Ni que le importase además.

—¡Claro! —de golpe su mente se iluminó, tomó a Chrome de los brazos y la sacudió, algunas bolsitas cayeron al suelo—¡Kyoko-san!

Solo le faltaba ella, aunque pensándolo bien no eran horas para hacer una visita. Era casi improbable que el décimo estuviera en la casa de los hermanos Sasagawa. Miró la hora en su reloj tras perderle el rastro a Chrome y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Era mucho más que tarde.

Estaba cansado de tocar timbre, pero todavía había luz en la casa así que dio por hecho que los hermanos estaban despiertos. Lo atendió Kyoko, vestida en piyama.

—¿Gokudera-kun?  
—Lamento mucho la molestia, pero estoy buscando al dé… a Tsuna…  
—A Tsuna no lo he visto hoy.  
—¡Eh! ¡Kyoko, ¿quién es?! ¡Dile que ya tenemos el periódico!  
—¡¿Quién va a venir a vender un periódico a las diez de la noche?, imbécil! —gritó Gokudera agitando un puño.  
—¡Ah, eres tú, cabeza de pulpo! —se asomó detrás de su hermana—Por un momento temí que fuera algún acosador ladrón de ropa interior femenina —explicó metiéndose el dedo dentro de la oreja.  
—Onii-chan, los acosadores no tocan timbre, mucho menos los ladrones.  
—Tsk, mierda… es una pérdida de tiempo —sin decir nada dio la vuelta e intentó marcharse, pero Ryohei no lo dejaría irse así.  
—¡Ey! ¡¿Recién llegas y ya te vas?!  
—Lamento haberlos molestado, solamente-  
—¡Es una noche extremadamente agradable para correr, ¿me acompañas?!  
—Es casi las once de la noche, Sasagawa —Gokudera entrecerró los ojos—, deberías dormir en algún momento —alzó un brazo—, o a este paso nunca llegarás a ser el noveno.

Eso había tocado una fibra sensible en el boxeador. El fuego que corría por su cuerpo y que lo envolvía se apagó de golpe. Kyoko le colocó una mano en el hombro luego de soltarle un "es verdad, onii-chan, para ganar y ser el número uno del mundo tienes que estar bien descansado".

Se le habían agotado, finalmente, todas las opciones. Y también las energías. Frente a la puerta de la familia Sawada no se atrevió a tocar timbre de nuevo, las luces estaban apagadas. Miró hacia la ventana del décimo, pero nada parecía indicar que él estuviera allí.

Lo llamó chistando, pero no recibió respuesta. De estar Reborn en Japón quizás hubiera recibido un balazo, pero nada, la cortina ondeaba indicando que la ventana estaba abierta. Arrojó una piedra, luego otra y otra más, hasta que la luz del cuarto se encendió.

Se escondió temiendo que fuera la madre del décimo, pero una diminuta figura en el alfeizar que estaba haciendo algo raro, llamó su atención. Se asomó un poco más para tratar de discernir quién podía ser, si Lambo, I-Pin o Reborn mismo… pero cuando un chorro tibio cayó muy cerca de él supo de quién se trataba.

—¡Ahora te mearé todo, ladrón! Soy el héroe de mamá y de todo Namimori. El archi-enemigo de Reborn, el número uno de…  
—¡LAMBO, VOY A MATARTE! —Algunos perros de la cuadra empezaron a ladrar.  
—Oh, pero si es Hakodera…  
—¡Deja de mear, ¿quieres?!  
—No, todavía tengo ganas… —Pero Lambo tuvo que salir de la ventana cuando una dinamita encendida voló hacia él.

Luego del estallido, las luces de la casa fueron encendidas y Gokudera llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería escabullirse, pero su hermana no se lo permitió. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa impidiéndole la huida.

—¿Qué haces merodeando a estas horas de la noche, Hayato?  
—¿H-Hermana? —había cierto tinte de temor en el rostro.  
—Acaso, Hayato, ¿eres un acosador?  
—¡Nada de eso, idiota! —se soltó, arreglándose la ropa, agradecía que fuera de noche y no poder verle a la cara—¡Soy la mano derecha del décimo, yo nunca lo acoso! —Pensó en lo que decía e imaginando la expresión de su hermana, aclaró con vehemencia—¡Por mucho que todos lo digan, yo no acoso, vigilo al décimo!  
—Vale, pero Sawada no está aquí, así que no tienes excusa…  
—¿El décimo… no volvió? —Gokudera no esperó respuesta alguna, sus pies lo llevaron a salir corriendo.  
—¡Hayato! —lo llamó al verlo irse desesperado, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una amenaza.  
—¡Nosotros dos tenemos cuentas que arreglar! ¡Esto ha sido toda tu culpa!  
—No le hables así a tu hermana mayor.  
—¡Maldita pervertida!

Ahora su ansiedad por dar con él se estaba convirtiendo en seria preocupación. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo de camino a su casa? ¿Y si había sido secuestrado? ¿Y si una raza alienígena lo abdujo para clonar su ADN y hacer muchos décimos? ¿Cómo haría para identificar al suyo?

Corrió hasta la cabina telefónica más cercana y marcó con desesperación el número del teléfono móvil del décimo, rogándole a la nada por un milagro, o que por favor al menos le atendiese.

—¡Mierda, está apagado! —con el tubo golpeó el aparato, como si el teléfono tuviera la culpa de algo.  
—¡Gamberro! —le gritó un vagabundo que había visto su arranque de furia, pero Gokudera no estaba para prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie.

Corrió hasta su casa, la única luz de esperanza que le quedaba era tener un mensaje de su décimo en el teléfono móvil, algo que le indicase que estaba bien, aunque fuera un " _me fui a vivir a otro país, Gokudera, lejos de ti y de tus sentimientos claramente homosexuales. Me has defraudado, nuestra amistad era una farsa y todos tenían razón. Te odio._ "

Bueno quizás no tan largo y tan melodramático como sonaba, porque además Tsuna sería incapaz de tener sentimientos tan ruines. Pero más o menos esa debía ser la idea que en ese momento cruzaba por la cabeza de su jefe, por algo se había escapado de él y por algo no se dejaba encontrar.

De golpe se preguntó si estaba haciendo bien en buscarlo, porque era evidente que Tsuna no quería ser encontrado. Al menos le quedaba claro que no por él. Pero, ¿qué demonios importaba?, todo eso valía poco en ese momento, ya le explicaría bien la situación, pero lo importante era hallarlo sano y a salvo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a casa y encontrarlo sentado en la entrada, dormitando contra la puerta.

—¿D-Décimo? —se agachó para asegurarse que era él—¡Décimo! —lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con alegría.  
—No quiero ir a la escuela hoy, mamá… es día de deportes y se van a burlar de mí.  
—¡Décimo, despierte!

Tsuna se frotó los ojos y miró con somnolencia a los costados recuperando lentamente la noción de tiempo y espacio. Cierto… había estado todo el día esperando a que Gokudera volviera a su departamento para hablar con él sin rodeos. No quería darle una imagen errónea, sabía que se había comportado de manera extraña y no quería dejar las cosas en ese punto.

—Décimo, que alegría verlo bien…

Tsuna reparó en ese gesto, en la expresión de absoluta felicidad y alivio que le regalaba la Tormenta, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en ello, en que Gokudera siempre estaba preocupándose por él y cuidándolo.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —se excusó, poniéndose de pie.  
—Está bien, eso ya no importa… —abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Como un zombie Tsuna caminó hasta la habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama, balbuceando. —Décimo, tenemos que hablar… —señaló la cocina—iré a preparar café, por favor espéreme y… no toque nada.  
—Sí… lo que tú digas —respondió complaciente y cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado, a esas horas de la madrugada él por lo general ya estaba en el séptimo sueño.

Gokudera se quedó de pie en el sitio viendo como su jefe se quedaba dormido de un segundo al otro. De todos modos preparó el café, pero solo para él porque los ronquidos de Tsuna daban cuenta de que lo que menos le interesaba era beber algo caliente.

Se sentó en la alfombra, dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa de noche y lo observó dormir. Suspiró. Todo ese tiempo buscándolo para encontrarlo en el lugar menos pensado, ¿pero qué demonios se proponía hacer Tsuna con su vida?

Los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio, pero "oh, detalle" su cama estaba siendo ocupada. Bostezó y barrió visualmente la habitación. A un lado de él, como si estuviera burlándose de ellos, estaba el comic causante de todo ese pequeño e insignificante desmadre. Lo tomó y lo miró, como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Lo arrojó de malos modos entre las cosas que su hermana había dejado en el departamento, pero no tardó demasiado en tomarlo de vuelta. No, no pensaba leerlo, por supuesto, o al menos eso se dijo, pero en menos de media hora ya sabía de qué iba la historia.

Eran tres los personajes a los que podría tildar de ser los principales, un guerrero, que había sido contratado para salvaguardar la vida de un príncipe caprichoso, y su súbdito que, haciéndose pasar por el príncipe, ponía en peligro su vida. El guerrero y el esclavo terminaban enrollándose.

—Menuda chorrada romántica —gruñó.

" _Es extraño… siempre tuve el deber de proteger a personas que no me importaban y sin embargo con este chico es todo lo contrario. Por alguna razón que no logro comprender… quiero protegerlo_ "

—Tsk… y ahora viene la escena de sexo —en ese punto, Gokudera arrojó el comic lejos— _"Por alguna razón que no logro comprender"_ … —recitó mirando al décimo—Quiero protegerlo —sonrió de costado—Mah… —se cruzó de brazos y suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás; no tardó ni dos segundos en quedarse dormido en aquella posición incómoda.

Durante esos breves minutos, u horas, soñó, aunque más que sueños parecía tratarse de recuerdos dormidos, de luchas y adversidades que habían pasado en la realidad. Despertó sintiendo algo cálido envolviéndolo y cuando abrió los ojos vio la cara del décimo muy cerca y alrededor de los hombros tenía una frazada.

Ambos querían hablar. Uno para pedir perdón por haberle usurpado la cama y por haberse ido corriendo así sin enfrentar esas emociones. El otro, para explicarle que ese dichoso y maldito comic no era suyo, que no era verdad lo que todos rumoreaban, que la mafia, que…

Gokudera pestañeó porque en el fondo sabía que nada de eso tenía cabida.

—Décimo, tenemos que hablar —al menos le dejaría en claro que no sentía nada amoroso hacia él, que no tenía que preocuparse ni alejarse de él por esos motivos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Tsuna lo interrumpió.  
—Lo lamento mucho, Gokudera… todas estas horas, mientras te estuve esperando, tuve tiempo de sobra para pensar —sonrió nerviosamente—, al principio me sentí incómodo al pensar en que… —no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras—, pero luego hablando con Yamamoto me di cuenta de que me gusta que sea así, que me cuides y me quieras de esta forma.  
—¿Habló con el idiota del beisbol sobre-? —Agitó la cabeza, suponer que todos daban por sentado sentimientos amorosos era lo de menos.  
—¿Me estoy adelantando mucho, verdad? —se arrepintió. —Pero es que todo el mundo siempre me dice que tu cariño es ambiguo y aunque yo te defiendo porque sé que solo me quieres mucho… siempre sospeché que, bueno… la manera en la que me sonríes y…  
—¿Kyoko-san?  
—Está en su casa, supongo.  
—No, décimo, quiero decir —intentó ordenar su cabeza y tomar un poco de distancia—Antes de que esto siga empeorando… —porque se daba cuenta de que cada vez se ponía peor—en verdad ese comic y mis sentimientos…  
—No me proteges solo porque soy el décimo Vongola, ¿verdad? —dijo con firmeza, lo mismo que había sacado en conclusión con Yamamoto. —Eh, Gokudera, ¿por qué me proteges?  
—Yo… —parpadeó, sin saber por qué estúpida razón el mentado comic venía a su mente—Yo… sí sé por qué lo protejo… no es porque sea el décimo Vongola o por la mafia —sonrió—, si usted no lo fuera… de todos modos lo cuidaría.  
—¿Por qué?

Alzó los hombros.

—No necesito un motivo para querer proteger algo que es importante para mí… —sonrió más abiertamente—Nunca antes había tenido algo que para mí fuera tan importante, solo recuerdos —sus sonrisa se esfumó lentamente—, pero los recuerdos no necesitan ser protegidos.

Sí, claro que lo sabía, solo que decirlo en voz alta era muy apabullante, pero si él cuidaba al décimo no lo hacía sencillamente por eso, porque era el décimo. Él cuidaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada, el chico que le había salvado la vida de mil maneras distintas y que le había ayudado a valorar la suya.

Lo quería mucho, cierto, era su único amigo… bueno, sin desmerecer a los otros dos descerebrados, que pese a todo y misteriosamente lo aguantaban; pero Tsuna era su mundo.

—Ahora, si me deja explicarle —habló bajito—, el comic que usted estaba leyendo hoy es de Bianchi… y no, no me considero… gay. Y no lo es usted tampoco por leer un comic.

La cara de Tsuna fue toda una oda a la confusión. Abrió la boca, pero como ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato, la volvió a cerrar y frunció el ceño.

—Así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —intentó aligerarle la pena—, no voy a mancillar nuestra amistad…  
—Entonces… no… ¿no hay sentimientos?  
—No de ese estilo… supongo, quiero decir —movió la cabeza tratando de arreglar las ideas.  
—Al final… terminé sacando las mismas conclusiones que todos —se dejó caer arrodillado en la alfombra—¡Dios, soy Tsuna-bueno para nada, me recibo de idiota vitalicio! ¡Solo a mí puede pasarme esto!  
—Décimo, tranquilícese.  
—¡Qué vergüenza, quiero morir! —se jaló del pelo—¡¿Ahora como haré para mirarte a la cara?! —le dio la espalda bruscamente—¡No me mires, Gokudera! ¡Nunca más!  
—¡P-Pero décimo!  
—Déjame morir solo, Gokudera.  
—No diga cosas tan feas —murmuró tratando de ponerle una mano en el hombro—, yo no quiero que muera —se animó a tocarlo, para instarle a dar la vuelta—, venga… todavía es de noche, será mejor dormir. —Tsuna volteó tratando de mirarlo a los ojos—Sé que para la gente es difícil entender —se puso de pie sin dejar de hablar, mientras acomodaba todo para acostarse a dormir—, quiero decir… entenderme.  
—Lamento mucho…  
—No, décimo —negó con la cabeza—, no se disculpe… sé que mis acciones y sentimientos son confusos por momentos.  
—¿Vamos a…? —señaló la cama.  
—¿Prefiere que duerma en el suelo? Yo no tengo problema, si el décimo se siente incómodo compartiendo la cama…  
—No, ven aquí —lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló haciéndole caer, apagó la luz y en la penumbra se acomodaron—, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No tiene sentido que duermas en el suelo.

El silencio que sobrevino fue incómodo a más no poder, se notaba que ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero que no lograban conciliarse con las palabras. El primero en suspirar fue Tsuna.

—Qué lástima… —por un momento se había ilusionado, es decir, la idea, después de darle horror había empezado a mellarlo, pero no fue después de hablar sobre el tema, muy escuetamente con Yamamoto, que le quedó claro que le gustaba que Gokudera fuera así. Y le gustaba mucho. También le daba miedo, pero bueno… no todo puede ser perfecto y estaba acostumbrado a que su Guardián, por momentos, le inspirase terror.

Gokudera bostezó, era evidente que tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. Miles de cuestiones se le empezaron a entrecruzar en la cabeza. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en amoríos, no era la clase de chico que buscase novia, ni tampoco había sentido atracción por alguien de su mismo género, él solo tenía ojos para su décimo.

—Décimo —lo llamó.  
—¿Sí? —respondió somnoliento.  
—¿Leyó todo el comic? Ese, el que es de mi hermana y no mío —era innecesario aclararlo, pero todo sea para despejar posibles dudas que hubieran quedado.  
—Ajá.  
—¿Las partes de… sexo también?

Tsuna tardó en responder, por suerte el cuarto estaba muy oscuro para ocultar su sonrojo. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta? No supo qué responder, ¿decir la verdad? No le parecía lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

—Pues… un poco, sí… ¿tú?  
—No podía… —confesó—, me daba mucho corte.  
—A mí también, pero fue más fuerte la curiosidad —cuchicheó.  
—La historia es interesante, lástima las escenas de sexo.  
—Sí, la historia es buena, las escenas de sexo están de más.

Era evidente que ambos fingían esa apreciación.

—Ey —Tsuna giró para hablarle de frente—¿Tu hermana tendrá la continuación?  
—No sé. —Él también pensaba que sería interesante saber cómo continuaba, había quedado en un buen punto y con un final que podría considerarse abierto—Si el décimo quiere seguir leyendo, yo puedo preguntárselo.  
—¡Ja! Quisiera ver la cara de Bianchi cuando le pidas prestado un comic yaoi.  
—Psss —musitó—, no va a pensar nada que no piense ella y medio mundo.

Tsuna rió sin poder evitarlo, porque hasta él mismo podía incluirse en la misma bolsa.

Gokudera a veces tenía ganas de darse por vencido y dejar su orgullo de lado. No había querido darle la razón a ninguno de esos idiotas que dudaban de su abnegada vocación de auténtica mano derecha, pero sin dudas, de ser gay, lo sería solo con y por Tsunayoshi Sawada. Porque el décimo lo valía.

Con cierto temor, estiró un brazo que dejó caer suavemente sobre la cintura de Tsuna, este sintió que la respiración se le cortaba abruptamente, pero, lejos de mostrarse incómodo, le permitió la confianza. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era su autoproclamada mano derecha? Gokudera siempre estaba buscando las formas más extrañas para cuidarlo, y le gustaba que fuera así: ambiguo.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano =). Final Fantasy es de Square Enix. El cómic de la discordia que se menciona en el fic existe en verdad, los pasajes en cursiva son extraídos de Saihôshi, tomo unitario creado por el Estudio Kôsen (Aurora y Diana), que recomiendo si les gusta el shonen ai.  
> Betas: Carolruga y Twinotakus (A-chan).
> 
> Este es uno de los fics que participó del AI organizado en la comunidad de Livejournal "Amigo invisible sin fronteras". Mi pobre víctima en esta ocasión fue Faire Stela ^^. Sin la ayuda de Twinotakus hubiera muerto en el proceso XD ¡Ja, ja, ja! Hasta me sugirió el título del fic, porque no tenía uno.


End file.
